


Tough Love

by hattafan2593



Series: Reality Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, DAMMIT TO HELL WILL YOU GUYS JUST MAKE UP ALREADY, Stangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: Three weeks have passed, and the elder Pines twins are farther apart - in more ways than one - than ever before.They tried to be patient.They tried to be understanding.But they simply cannot sit on the sidelines anymore.And with the threat of Bill Cipher still on the horizon, they can no longer afford to be divided.It's time for an intervention.





	1. Chapter 1

"This...is the best pasta I've ever eaten." Stan declared, his mouth full.

"Thank my husband, Stan. He cooked it. I just put garnish on it." Mrs. Pines said.

 

Several weeks into the new school year, Stanley Pines had decided to stop by Piedmont to visit his family. The twins, of course, were delighted to see him, and Mabel nearly exploded with joy when she saw he brought Waddles.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines were surprisingly okay with having Waddles in the house, so long as he stayed off the furniture and did his business outside.

 

Halfway through dinner, Mabel decided to ask, "So, Grunkle Stan....how's Grunkle Ford doing?"

Stan didn't even look up from his plate. "Ah, you know. Probably doin' his nerd stuff."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Stan changed he subject.

 

 

Stan mentally braced himself when she cornered him in the hallway.

"Grunkle Stan...you haven't spoken with Ford at all, have you?"

He sighed. "Look, sweetie...."

"I just....he's your _twin_ , Grunkle Stan! You can't just turn your back on him!"

"Why not? He's done it to me." He muttered bitterly, trying to walk away.

Mabel suddenly asked. "Has he tried to call you at all?"

Grunkle Stan stopped, but wouldn't look at her.

"He did, didn't he? He tried to talk to you and you blew him off!"

"Mabel can we just _drop_ this?"

"Ford reached out to you! He wants to talk to you, and you won't even give him a chance!"

"Why, so he can use me to clean up his mess and then toss me aside like garbage? Yeah, cuz that worked out _so well_ the last time! My brother doesn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid science!"

"You don't know that!" Mabel cried, upset that her beloved grunkle was yelling at her. "I know you two have your differences, but you gotta at least try-"

" _I did try_!"

Mabel bit the bottom of her lip, willing herself not to cry as Stan sagged, reminding her just how old he was. He placed an arm against the wall for support, as if he were going to collapse any minute.

"I tried for 40 years, sweetheart. And it's brought me nothing but grief. Poindexter's made it clear he don't want me around. Why should I keep bothering with someone who only sees me as a nuisance?"

Mabel couldn't help to two tears that streamed down her face, but she quickly moved to brush them away. Stan straightened up.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Ford and I are history. And that's all there is to it."

He walked away.

 

Mabel clenched her hands into fists.

No, that was _not_ all there was to it.

She was _not_ going to let it end like this.

Grunkle Stan deserved better. Grunkle Ford deserved better.

She turned on her heel and marched towards her and Dipper's room.

 

 

 

Dipper looked up from his textbook to see Mabel with a dead-serious look on her face.

"Dipper, I need your help."

Dipper put the book down and turned to face her fully. "I'm all ears."

 

 

 

They found their parents in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad....do you trust us?"

Mrs. Pines cocked and eyebrow. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing! Yet...look, we wanna help our grunkles, but we can't do it alone. Will you help us?"

The parents shared a glance, then Mr. Pines asked, "What did you have in mind?"

 

 

Later that night, when she knew for a fact that Stan was asleep, she crept downstairs to the house phone and dialed a number on a piece of paper.

"Hey, it's me. I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to do me a favor......"


	2. Chapter 2

Ford was in the kitchen, staring listlessly at his cup of coffee, which had long since gone cold.

There was a pounding on the front door, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Ever since his last call with Stanley he just couldn't bring himself to care about anything but the Rift. It was all he had now...

 

"Stanford Pines, if you don't open this door right now, I'm gettin' a robit to smash it in and knock yer fool head sideways!"

 

_Wait...that voice....._

 

He was at the door in miliseconds, and when he opened it he revealed an elderly bespectacled man in overalls glaring at him.

 

"F-Fiddleford?"

"Well I sure as heck ain't Nikola Tesla. Ya gonna let me in or am I gonna stand out here collectin' flies?"

"Y-Yes! Please, come in!"

 

 

"So... how have you been?"

Fiddleford didn't answer, merely staring at the fresh cup of coffee Ford made for him.

Ford decided to stare at the sink, scratching his chin awkwardly.

 

"I got a bone to pick with you."

 

Ford flinched, guilt swelling in his gut. "I know..."

"No I don't think you do." Fiddleford said coolly. "You have no idea what I've been through these past few years. I live in the dump, Stanford. It's only thanks to those youngins a yers that I even remember yer name."

Ford slumped down in his seat. Fiddleford continued, leaning forward. "Ya didn't trust me, Stanford. You let me walk around blindfolded near a cliff and then acted incredulous when I fell of th' edge.

"I want the truth. Ya owe me that much."

Ford sighed, and then started explaining. He told him everything. His deal with Bill Cipher, his getting pushed through the portal, the Rift, Weirdmageddon, all of it.

"You were right all along, Fidds. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you."

Fiddleford raised a hand. "None a that. It's true ya shoulda listened, and I'm still mighty sore about that. But what happened after....that's on me."

Fiddleford gazed sadly at his former colleague. "Nobody forced me to use the memory gun. I was scared a what was comin' and I didn't know how ta stop it. So I hid from it. I blocked it out. And I wound up hurtin' myself an' a lot a people in the process."

Ford asked, "But your memories have since returned?"

Fiddleford shook his head. "Not all of 'em. Summa that damage is permanent. And I ain't got no one ta blame but myself."

He sighed and stared Ford in the eye. "So...what are ya gunna do now?"

Ford sighed. "For now, all I can do is keep an eye on the Rift and keep applying adhesive-"

"I ain't talkin' bout that."

Ford blinked.

"Word through the grape vine is that you an' yer family are on bad footin' right now. What are ya gunna do about it?"

Ford fidgeted. "Stan wants nothing to do with me.....and thanks to my foolishness, Dipper and Mabel will probably never be allowed to come to Gravity Falls again. It's unfortunate.....but it is what it is."

Fiddleford gave him a flat look. "So that's it. You're just givin' up."

Ford couldn't even respond.

Fiddleford sighed, then stood up. "Don't know what I was expectin'. You always have to make things far more complicated than they need to be. WENDY! SOOS!"

There was a _bang!_ as the front door was kicked open, and before Ford could react he was being tied up with rope and dragged and pushed outside.

"Sorry Mister Doctor Pines, but it's for your own good!" Soos exclaimed. Once Ford was out the door, he darted back inside. Fiddleford calmly walked outside as he watched Ford struggle with Wendy. She was fairly strong for an adolescent.

"Fiddleford....what is this?!"

"Yer goin' to Piedmont, Stanford." Fiddleford explained calmly. "Tomorrow's Friday, so if'n ya leave now, you'll be able to spend the weekend with the youngins."

"What?! Absolutely not! There's far too much at stake-"

"I'm sorry, did I start that sentence with 'If it please yer royal majesty?'" Fiddleford snarked. "Yer goin'. If I have to hogtie you and drive you myself, so be it."

"I'm the only one who can stop Bill! If I leave-"

"It won't make one bit a difference." Fiddleford said coldly. "He can git in people's heads. Way I see it, it won't matter if yer here or Calaforney."

"The Rift-"

"Stanford, I'm brain-damaged, not stupid." Fiddleford rolled his eyes. "I can put glue onna razzafrazzin' snowglobe. I lived in this house, too, if you recall. And with that barrier up, that demon can't get inside even if he possesses someone. That's what you told me, innit?"

"Well, _yes_ , but-"

"So what's the problem?"

"...." Ford finally stopped struggling. He couldn't meet Fiddleford's eye.

"You are in over yer head." Fiddleford said sternly. "You already tried fightin' him by yerself an' it didn't work. What makes you think it'll work now?"

He grabbed Ford's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "I was just like you. I shut everybody out and ignored everyone's help. I was so focused on my own problems that I didn't see the problems I was causin' everyone else until it was too late. My son can't even look at me when we're out in public anymore.

"But those kids love you. You have a chance ta fix things! So fer once in yer life, quit bein' so pig-headed and _let me help you_!"

He gazed imploringly at his old friend. "Please. Don't make the same mistakes I made."

Ford slumped in defeat and slowly nodded his head. Fiddleford nodded towards Wendy, who untied him.

Soos came out of the house with a packed suitcase. "Here you go, Mister Doctor Pines. Tell the lil doods I said hi!"

There was a loud throat clearing and Ford turned his head to see a snooty looking blonde child. Had she been standing there the whole time? "You'll be staying at the Glitz Hotel. This should cover you for the weekend." She handed him a map and a very large stack of cash, which made Ford blink several times, then she rubbed her arm awkwardly while muttering, "Oh and um, tell Dipper and Mabel I....said....hi, too."

"Come on." Wendy said, nodding to her truck. "I'll drive you to the bus station."

 

 

The drive to the bus station was tense and awkward. When they got there, Wendy glared at him.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not doing this for you. Working at the Mystery Shack was the best thing I ever had. And _you_ took it away."

Ford tried not to flinch at the venom in the girl's voice.

"Dipper and Mabel are my friends, and the coolest kids I've ever met. So you _better_ not screw this up. Or you'll quickly find my boot somewhere where the sun don't shine. Got it?"

She continued to glare at him as he got out of her truck and went to go by a bus ticket.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a certain number.

"Mabel? It's Wendy. Phase One is complete. The owl's flying to the nest."


	3. Chapter 3

Ford stepped out of the cab and gazed at the house in front of him. It was a nice little house, certainly big enough for a family of four.

His smile slid off when he saw a familiar looking car in the driveway.

Ford shook his head. _Get a hold of yourself. They're your family, too. It shouldn't matter if he's here or not._

He walked up to the front door and posed a finger over the doorbell.

It froze there.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but after a while he sighed and put his arm down. He couldn't do this.

As he was turning away, the door sprung open to reveal Mrs. Pines glaring at him.

"Seriously? You came out all this way and now you're just gonna _leave_? The least you can do is come in and have some coffee!"

Ford blinked several times, not knowing what to say.

Mrs. Pines raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Ford found himself staring at the ground. He'd faced monsters, aliens, and Bill, and he had never felt so small in his life. "I...suppose I...could come in for a...few minutes..."

As he moved forward, he was stopped when she raised a hand.

"As you've probably noticed, Stan is here too. He is our guest here, same as you. So whatever issues you two have, you leave it _out here_. Understand?"

In other words, _Pick a fight in front of my children and you're_ gone _, buddy._

Ford felt himself cringe as he mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

 

 

As soon as he stepped through the door, he was bombarded with hugs.

"Grunkle Ford! You're here!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Let him breathe, kids." Mrs. Pines chuckled. "So Ford, how do you like your coffee?"

"Anyway is fine, thank you." Ford said humbly.

As their mother entered the kitchen Dipper furrowed his brows in concern. "So what are you doing here, Great Uncle Ford? Is it..." he leaned in and whispered, "the _thing_?"

"Wha..oh! No no no no no. That particular problem has been dealt with....for the time being." But inside, Ford wasn't so sure. He hoped Fiddleford was doing okay....

"So, then, what are you-"

"Oh come _on_ , bro-bro! Isn't it obvious?" Mabel chimed in. "Without us around to spice things up, that old house has gotten boring." She started poking her grunkle's cheeks as she sangsonged teasingly. "Admit it, you missed uuuussss!"

Ford couldn't help but smile as he chuckled. "It _is_ good to see you two again."

"I knew it!" Mabel turned to her brother. "Hey Dipping Dots, don't you have that new edition of DD&D?"

Dipper perked up immediately. "That's right! I'll go set it up...if that's okay, Great Uncle Ford?"

Ford smiled warmly. "That sounds great, my boy."

Excited, Dipper dashed up the stairs. Mabel rubbed her hands together. "Excellent, and _I'll_ prepare some Mabel-Juice!"

"What did I say about Mabel-Juice after dinner?" Mrs. Pines called from the kitchen.

Mabel pouted. "Shoot. Oh well, I'm sure I can find some other snacks." And with that she darted towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Pines came out of the kitchen, shaking her head. "Crazy kid." she muttered fondly as she handed Ford his coffee.

"Hey, has anyone seen my-"

Stan froze as he rounded the corner and saw who was here. His face became neutral. "Stanford."

"Stanley."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit the kids."

Stan's eyes narrowed as he asked accusingly, "Really? You're just here to visit?"

"Yes." Mrs. Pines intercepted, gazing at Stan pointedly. "He is."

Stan looked between Mrs. Pines and Ford, and his gaze softened as he nodded. "Alright then."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

As Ford just stared, wondering what the heck just happened, Mrs. Pines turned and asked, "Just to be clear, you _are_ just here to visit right?"

Ford nodded rapidly.

"Good." She turned and walked away, leaving Ford with a cup of coffee that he suddenly didn't feel like drinking.

 

 

Mrs. Pines passed her husband, and they shared a look.

She sighed. _I hope you two know what you're doing...._

 

 

While Ford and Dipper were playing their game. Dipper made signals to Mabel, who was pretending to read a magazine, behind his back.

_Phase 2 complete._

Mabel nodded, and returned to her magazine. All they had to do was wait until Grunkle Stan was asleep, which wouldn't be long thanks to the special coffee Mom gave him, and then they could begin Phase 3.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you two. Wrap it up. It's almost bedtime." Mrs. Pines called.

Ford was startled by the voice as he turned to look at the clock. "Oh my. It _is_ getting late. My apologies, Dipper, it seems I'm keeping you up."

"It's okay, Great Uncle Ford. We can finish our campaign tomorrow." Dipper said as he began putting away the game board.

Suddenly, Mabel rushed into the room, already in her nightgown, her eyes wide with panic and brimmed with tears.

"Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Ford! Something's wrong! He won't wake up!"

"Who?" Ford knelt down to his niece's level, his brow furrowed. Judging from the terror in her voice, he knew it had to be serious.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried. "I-I was gonna give him his medicine, but-but then he-he-he wasn't breathing and - and he's laying there and I don't.." Mabel couldn't finish, and she buried her face in her hands.

Ford didn't hesitate. He stood up immediately and turned to Dipper. "Show me." 

Dipper nodded and led the way to Stan's room, Mabel following.

Since Dipper was in front and Mabel was in back, he didn't notice the slight smirk on either twin's face.

 

 

Stan was jolted awake as his door was slammed open and he felt someone poking and prodding his face.

"Wha-Ford?! Get off me! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Ford shrank back as he blinked several times. "Stanley....you're okay."

Stan scowled. "Relatively speaking. Now what are you doing in here?"

Ford furrowed his brows in confusion. "Mabel said you were-"

 _Slam!_ *click*

Both brothers turned towards the door, which was now closed. There was the distinct sound of snickering and a clapping noise, no doubt a high five.

Ford and Stan shared a look as it dawned on them - they'd been had.

"Those little-" He cut himself off as he threw himself off the bed and marched towards the door. As expected, the door was locked.

"Ha ha! Very funny, kids. Ya got us." He called through the door. "Ok, joke's over. Now let us out."

"We did get you pretty good, didn't we?" he heard Dipper say.

"We appreciate the praise, Grunkle Stan," he heard Mabel say casually. "But the whole 'letting you out' thing - yeeeeeah, that's not happening."

Stan pounded on the door. "Mabel Felicity Pines, if you don't open this door right now-"

"You'll do nothing." Mabel said calmly. "Mom and Dad have already approved this hare-brained scheme of ours, and last time we checked, they outrank you."

Ford went to stand by Stan as he called out, "Dipper, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Great Uncle Ford, but it really is for your own good." He could hear the guilt in Dipper's voice.

 _For your own good_. That was the second time in two days he had heard that. "But...why?"

"Because you two are being dumb-dumbs, that's why!" Mabel shouted. She huffed, then continued. "Look, we tried to be patient and let you two work things out on your own, but obviously that's not gonna happen. This, boys, is an intervention! You are going to stay in that room until you hug it out and start acting like the brothers you are!"

"Mabel, this is ridiculous! You can't keep us here indefinitely!" Ford tried to reason with his niece, "Sooner or later, we'll need to leave. To eat, to use the restroom!"

"Well then I suggest you make up quickly then!" Mabel said with finality. "Goodnight!"

And with that, they heard their niece and nephew's footsteps walk away from the room. Stan started laughing.

"Those brats....they planned this whole thing to a T. There's no way to escape from this room. I don't whether to pat them on the back or strangle them!"

Ford looked about the room, and realized Stanley was right. There were no windows, and the only vent was far too small for either of them to crawl through. There was only one option.....

Steeling himself, he rammed himself shoulder first into the door as hard as he could. After the first attempt failed, he tried again...

 

"You break down that door and no amount of surgery is going to fix what I do to you, buddy!"

 

Ford immediately scurried back as far away from the door as he could, lest he incur Mrs. Pines' wrath further. After some thought, he slowly reached into his trenchcoat...

 

"And you _better_ put that gun away if you know what's good for you!"

 

Ford complied immediately. He didn't even question how she could've possibly known....

Stan sighed, then slumped to the floor. "Better make yourself comfortable, Sixer. Looks like we're gonna be in here for awhile."


	5. Chapter 5

The two brothers sat in silence for a long while.

 

"...I don't suppose you could pick the lock?" Ford asked quietly.

"I could if it locked from the inside." Stan replied.

 

More silence.

 

Then Stan sighed, stood up, and walked over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked.

"I'm going to bed, Sixer." Stan said, pulling the covers over himself. "And don't even ask. I'm not sharin'. This bed is small enough as it is."

"Are you serious? We're locked inside, and you-"

"Stanford, it is the middle of the night, the kids are probably asleep, and I doubt these walls are sound-proof. I really don't feel like gettin' inta a shoutin' match with you right now."

Ford snapped his mouth shut at the monotonous tone Stan was using. His brother sounded so...old.

Stan took off his glasses, turned of the lamp, and rolled over. "Go to sleep, nerd."

Ford just stood there in the darkness, staring at his brother's back.

 

 

The two men woke up crabby. Ford paced the room and Stan stared at the ceiling.

"It's too bad you two are locked up in there! We're having _pancakes_!" they heard Mabel tease as she passed by.

"That kid's _really_ lucky she's cute." Stan growled.

Ford stopped pacing as he chuckled. "I have to admit, she certainly pulled the wool over our eyes. She and Dipper have a lot of potential."

Stan snorted. "Potential. Right. That's why ya wanted to keep the kid locked up in the basement, livin' a life of paranoia and danger, destroying any chance of a social life."

Ford flinched. "I was only trying to help. I didn't..."

_...want them to end up like us._

Stan rolled his eyes, but kept them on the ceiling. "Stanford, if you'd actually pull your head outta yer butt for five minutes, you'd realize those kids are nothin' like us! They're their own person. Heck, they actually made up after ten minutes of talkin' after Dipper got home."

Ford shook his head. "Unbelievable. How do they do it?"

"Simple. They're kids. They don't know any better."

Ford didn't know how to reply to that.

 

 

Stan checked his phone sometime after. It was half past noon.

Stan groaned and rolled over, ignoring the growling in his stomach. He'd been through worse - this was nothing.

Ford stopped pacing when he noticed something on Stan's back. More closely, on his left shoulder.

He leaned in closer, squinting. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"Take a picture, Poindexter. It'll last longer."

"....it left a scar."

Stan clapped sarcastically. "Bravo. Take ya all of five seconds ta figure that out? Ya pushed me on a hot metal plate. No "duh" it's gonna leave a scar."

".....why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"With what money? I spent what I had just to get to yer place."

"What about insurance?"

"What part of 'no money' don't you understand?"

"Surely you had a job?"

"I'm a high-school drop-out, Ford. You figure it out."

Ford harrumphed and folded his arms. "Well maybe if you'd stuck around and applied yourself.."

Stan sat up, an incredulous look on his face. "Seriously? I was kicked to the curb, Stanford! My own family kicked me out! There was no way I was gonna stick around!"

Ford felt his temper flare up. "It's not like I asked for you to be thrown out! And that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cost me my-"

" _Oh cut the CRAP, Pointdexter_!"

Ford's brows nearly leapt off his head. " _Excuse_ me?"

Stan stood up and glared at his twin. "Your 'dream school'? Is that what you were gonna say? Give me a break! You only knew about that place for what? Two days? Why don't you just admit what this is _really_ about?"

"What are you talking about?"

Stan glowered at Ford. "You never wanted to go sailing with me, did you? That stupid school was just an excuse to get away from me! That's why you just sat there and let that jerkwad of a principal trash talk me, isn't it?!"

Ford flinched back at the ferocity in Stan's voice. "You heard that?"

"I was right outside the door, Stanford. Kinda hard _not_ to hear it." Stan gave a harsh laugh. "All these years I've been lying to myself, thinking I could think fix things between us. But the truth is, there's was nothing to fix! You never cared at all!"

"That's not true!" Ford couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You know it's not true!"

"Don't I? Let's look at the facts, shall we? Fact: After spending our childhood protecting you from bullies and always having your back, I make _one_ stupid mistake and get thrown out onto the streets. Your response? You close the curtains on me.

"Fact: I rush over to Gravity Falls after not hearing from you for 10 years. What's the first thing you tell me? 'Take this book and get lost!' No explanation! No 'I missed you!" Not even a 'Hi! How've you been?'

"Fact: I spend 30 years of my life trying to find you and bring you back home, and making sure you actually _have_ a home to come back to, and what's my thanks? A hug? An 'I missed you?' Nope! It's a punch in the face and an eviction notice, from the only true home I've never known!"

"I...maybe I could've done things better, but you can't honestly think-"

"' _Perhaps he can yet prove his worth to me_.'" Stan recited coldly. "' _Perhaps the mistakes of the past can be undone_.'"

Ford paled, unconsciously taking a step back.

"'Prove his worth.' Because really, that's all that matters to you, isn't it?" Stan hissed, his voice shaking. His eyes grew misty.

Ford shook his head. "No...Stanley, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, ya did, Ford. Ya wouldn't have wrote it if ya didn't." Stan scrubbed his eyes furiously. "All I ever wanted was to be with you. But you only saw me as suffocating you. Oh sure, you hung out with me when it was convenient - when I was protecting you from the likes of Crampelter and boosting your ego. But then I _accidentally_ break your project, and suddenly I'm a liability. You can't afford to be around me anymore. So you toss me aside."

Ford just stared at this.... _stranger_ that looked like his brother. "You....you really believe that."

Stan gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know _what_ to believe anymore." He turned away. "I don't _know_ you anymore. Maybe I never did."

Ford just stared at his brother's back as his knees gave out.

 

 

 

Outside the door, Mabel clamped a hand over her mouth and buried her face in Dipper's chest to stifle her sobs. Dipper rubbed her back in sympathy.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines shared a grim look. They had a _lot_ of questions.

But right now, their priority was helping their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Later in the evening, the Pines family - sans Stan and Ford, of course - were downstairs in the living room.

"I knew that those two had had a falling out." Mr. Pines muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "But I didn't know it was this bad."

He looked towards his children. "Do you know anything about this?"

Dipper and Mabel solemnly told their parents what their grunkles had told them - them getting called to the principal's office, West Coast Tech, Stan breaking Ford's machine in a fit of misguided anger, Ford accusing Stan of deliberately sabotaging him, and finally, Stan being thrown out onto the street by his own father, and forbidden to return until he made a fortune, and Ford doing nothing to stop him.

Their parents just sat there, stunned.

"Dad never did like talking about Filbrick. I always got the distinct impression they didn't get along." Mr. Pines furrowed his brows. "Now I know why."

"I'll say this much - Filbrick was an idiot." Mrs. Pines scoffed. "He clearly had no idea how scholarships work. Had Ford managed to get into West Coast Tech, that money would've been _his_ , for _his_ education, for _his_ room and board. What, did he really expect Ford to move the entire family and live with him on campus?"

"Maybe he hoped Ford would become a millionaire and buy him a mansion." Mr. Pines snarked. "Pay him for the privilege of being raised by such an outstanding parent."

Mabel and Dipper sat in awkward silence. While they agreed that what happened to Grunkle Stan was unfair, they didn't feel comfortable mocking someone they didn't know, who had long since died and wasn't able to defend his actions.

Mrs. Pines sighed, then stood up. "I think this calls for pizza."

 

 

 

 

"This was a dumb idea." Mabel sighed. "We should just let them out."

"Mabel, wait." Dipper said, pulling out a piece of paper. "There's something I need to show you."

He pulled her into their room and locked the door. He also placed his bathrobe under the crack in the door. He handed Mabel the paper.

Mabel gasped in horror. On the paper was an image of - there was no other word for it - Hell. Literal Hell breaking loose. And in the very center was a very familiar figure.

"Bill." Mabel whispered.

Dipper nodded. "I saw it in a dream last night. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want Mom and Dad to overhear."

Mabel pursed her lips but said nothing. They had both agreed no more secrets between them - or at least, secrets that involved the world potentially ending - and yet here they were doing exactly that with their parents.

Dipper continued, "Bill is still out there. And if we have any chance of beating him, we have to work together. Great Uncle Ford already tried taking Bill on his own, and it nearly drove him insane. And the only reason you and I beat him twice is because we worked together."

Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "We can't afford to be apart anymore. We have to get them to work it out."

Mabel placed a hand on Dipper's, then nodded.

 

 

 

 

Stan and Ford sat in miserable silence. Stan on the bed, Ford on the floor.

They jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in!" Mrs. Pines declared. "Back away from the door."

The brothers shared an uneasy glance, but none-the-less complied.

They heard the door unlock and it slid open a few inches. A box was slid through the crack and onto the floor, followed by two bottles of water.

"I got pepperoni. I hope you don't mind. Try not to kill each other over the last piece."

The twins blinked.

"What? You didn't really think we'd _starve_ you, did you? We're not monsters! Anyway, have a good night!"

The door closed and was heard being locked again. Ford and Stan shared a look, then dove at the box.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You know what your problem is? You're _selfish_!  
>  You're _selfish_ and you're _self-involved_ and you always put _your_ pain at the center of the universe!  
>  As long as you can go to sleep with a clear conscience, you don't care _who else_ has to pay the price for that good night's sleep!  
>  The whole _world_ has to answer for your pain. And you know why? Because making the _pain_ big makes _you_ big. Makes your _revenge_ big. Makes you _feel_ big."
> 
> \- Little Red-Haired Girl, _Spiderman: One More Day_

Ford sat curled up on the floor. The pizza box lay empty several feet away from him.

Stan was asleep, his back turned to Ford.

His fingers were in his hair and his eyes were clenched shut.

How had things gotten this bad? He had been angry at Stan for so long - a small part of him still was - and admittedly he hadn't been the best at showing it, but for Stan to actually believe he didn't care....that he _never_ cared.....

 

_"You never wanted to go sailin' with me, did you? That stupid school was just an excuse to get away from me."_

 

 

Ford tightened his grip in his hair. There was so much he didn't know about his brother....so much pain that _he_ had caused.

And yet, even as he was drowning in guilt, there was that small, hateful voice in the back of his mind screaming in denial, determined to once again make Stan the scapegoat.

Because it was just easier. Easier to blame Stan for everything then deal with his own guilt.

_He was suffocating me! He sabotaged my chances because he couldn't stand me doing something on my own!_

....And yet he still claimed it was accident. Why, after all this time, when it was no longer relevant, would Stan still claim his innocence...unless he was telling the truth?

_He's obviously lying! And besides, it doesn't matter if it was an accident or not! He still broke my project! And then, when I gave him the chance to make up for it, he tried to burn my research! And then he pushed me through the portal!_

Ford furrowed his brows. Ford had no intention of thanking Stan for rescuing him. He _couldn't_. He simply didn't believe he was worth endangering the entire universe. But still, he couldn't deny that he was glad to be back. And it was only because of Stan...

_He turned my house into a tourist trap! He made a mockery of my research by selling it as cheap garbage!_

...And yet, it was _because_ of that cheap garbage that he even _had_ a house to come back to. It was admittedly hard to pay the bills when you were trapped in another dimension.

_That wouldn't have happened if he just listened to me!_

 

_"I'm giving you the chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!"_

 

Ford flinched at how _bad_ he sounded. Had he really said that?

_It's true! All Stan has ever been is a parasite on my life! If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened!_

Ford shook his head. _He_ built the portal. _He_ made that deal with Bill Cipher. _He_ was the one who blatantly ignored the warnings on the cave wall and brought him into this world.

_None of that would've happened if he hadn't ruined my li-_

 

" _Oh don't you **even**!_ "

 

Ford jumped in shock, and his eyes widened. He was in the Mindscape, and standing before him was his younger self. Before the science fair. Before West Coast Tech.

The younger Ford glared at him, his gaze searing with contempt.

"' _Ruined your life'? How pretentious can you get? You were inconvenienced at best! You have 12 PhDs! You lived off of college grants doing research that you love! Most of the kids at our school were lucky to even go to college at all! They either had to join the military or wound up working at fast food joints or convenience stores!_ "

This was true. Glass Shard Beach had a lot of poor families. His parents had to scrape together every cent they had just to send him to Backupsmore.

But Ford decided to play Devil's advocate. He wanted to hear what his teenage self had to say. He _needed_ to hear it. "He had no business being near the machine. Worse still, he _lied_ to me. He purposefully kept the fact that he broke it a secret until it was too late. He didn't even apologize when I confronted him! He tried to play it off like it was no big deal!"

Teen Ford shrugged. " _Fair enough. But you didn't exactly give him a chance to explain himself, did you? You just automatically assumed he had broken it out of spite._ "

"He confessed! He didn't even try to hide the fact that he broke it!"

" _He said, and I quote, 'I might have accidentally been, horsing around-' to which **you** replied, 'This was no accident, Stan; **you** did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!_ '" Teen Ford folded his arms. " _The issue here is not whether or not he broke it. We know he did. The issue is intent. 'Horsing around' could've meant anything. You decided to take those words to mean your brother had purposely wronged you for his own selfish reasons. You heard what you wanted to hear. Just like you did with Bill._ "

Ford flinched; the teen had hit a sore spot. He folded his arms and stared at the ground....well, the space he was floating where the ground would be. "I didn't exactly have the chance to ask him."

Teen Ford nodded. " _True. But what about the next day? Or the day after that? You could've talked to him then._ "

"Stan was gone! Pa kicked him out of the house, not the state! He's the one that left! I didn't ask him to!"

" _But you never tried to reach out to him either, did you_?" Teen Ford said coldly. " _Ma kept in touch with him. She always made sure to tell you where he was. You could have called him at anytime._ "

"He never called me either!"

Teen Ford raised an eyebrow. " _You sure about that_?"

 

_Ford was in his office, going over his latest thesis, when suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up and answered, "Hello? This is Stanford Pines."_

_Whoever was on the other line immediately hung up. Ford placed the phone back in irritation. That was the third time this month. Darn pranksters...._

 

Ford's eyes widened at the memory, then he shook his head. "It could've been anyone. You don't know it was him!"

" _You don't know it wasn't him either._ " Teen Ford pointed out. " _That's the point! You don't know! You don't know what Stan has been through these past 40 years. You never asked! The stuff he told Dipper and Mabel, that's just what he was **able** to tell them. You just make assumptions with no proof to back it up! Or you use evidence that's irrelevant and needs updating. That's not just idiotic, it's **bad science**!_ "

Ford cringed. That was...a pretty spot-on analogy. But still... "He doesn't know what I've been through, either."

" _Because you won't **tell** him!_ " Teen Ford cried in exasperation. " _Sweet Moses, how on Earth did I grow up to be this close-minded?! You can't just tell someone to do something with no explanation or instruction and then act surprised when they don't do it right! Even a toddler can understand that!_ "

Teen Ford ran a hand through his hair. " _Let me ask you something. What if the situation's were reversed? If Stan had gone through the portal? Would you have saved him?_ "

Ford fidgeted. "There's a lot of variables to consider - Bill, the stability of the portal-"

" _It's a simple question, Stanford. Would you have saved your twin, yes or no_?"

Ford was silence for a moment before he answered. "Back then...no. Not in my state of mind."

" _And now?_ "

The question was a sucker-punch to Ford's gut, and he fell to his knees. "I...I don't know."

Teen Ford only shook his head in disgust.

Ford stared imploringly at his younger self. "What do I do now?"

Teen Ford turned his back on his older self, glaring over his shoulder. " _You're the genius. You figure it out._ "

And with that, the teenager walked away and disappeared completely.

And Ford woke up.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stan woke up.

He didn't get up. He simply lay there.

Maybe if he pretended to be dead the kids would let him out.

The bed shifted and creaked as he felt Ford next to him. Stan refused to turn around.

 

"Thirty years ago, I hit a snag in my research." Ford began. Stan didn't know where he was going with this but chose to stay silent. "One day, I found a cave. On the wall, there was a drawing of a creature. A creature with answers-"

"Bill."

"What?"

"That triangle thing in your journals. The one you and the kids were talking about. The day Mabel went to get that unicorn hair, or something."

"........Right. Anyway, there was a warning not to summon the creature, but I was desperate. I read the incantation aloud, but nothing happened. But then later, he came to me in a dream...."

"You read some writing onna wall about a freakin' dream demon, that specifically told you _not_ to summon him, and you summoned him anyway."

"Yes." Ford's voice was thick with shame.

"And you gave _me_ flak for not reading your stupid warnings."

"That's precisely _why_ I gave you flak, Stanley. I know all too well how it feels to have your life ruined by ignoring the warnings of others."

 

Stan had no reply to that. Instead he chose to comment, "Ya know, now that I think about it, the folks who wrote that stupid warning were idiots. I mean, if ya didn't wanna summon the freak, why wouldja write the spell to summon him on the wall where anyone could read it? That's just asking for trouble."

Ford was silent for a moment, then continued. "He told me he was a muse. That he chose me out of thousands to inspire. And like the fool I was, I fell for his lies."

Stan wasn't surprised by this. As intelligent as Ford was, he had always been a bad judge of character, and a tad bit naive. Even the smallest bit of flattery was enough to make him putty in their hands.

"I made a deal with him. He was allowed to possess my body at his leisure, to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. And together, we built the portal. It was to be my greatest achievement."

Ford's voice grew bitter. "And then I learned the truth. The portal was a gateway between his world and ours. All he would've had to do was step through and he would've taken over."

"That's why McGucket went nuts."

He felt Ford flinch at the mention of his ex-partner's name. "Yes. He saw what was on the other side. He tried to warn me....and I didn't listen."

He sighed. "So I shut down the portal. Bill couldn't be allowed to get through. I also had to hide my instructions, so no one would be able to finish what I had foolishly started."

 

Stan laid there in silence, taking all this in. Finally, he sighed. "Ya know, that tidbit of info would've _really_ come in handy thirty years ago."

"Stanley....."

Stan sat up, but he didn't turn around. "Heck, ya wouldn't've had to tell me th' whole story. Ya coulda just said, "Some guy's givin' me trouble. He can't get this book. Go hide it." Instead, ya just shoved the thing in my hands and told me to take a hike." 

Stan breathed through his nose. "Course, I don't know why you thought it'd be safe with me. By that point I had a target painted on my back."

Silence from Ford. Stan sighed again. "Why are you even telling me this? Why now?"

"....'Trust no one.' For years I held onto that motto, believing it to be my only saving grace. But looking back over the past few weeks, I realize that it's only caused further trouble. Especially with all of you."

 

Stan snorted. "Yeah. Would've been nice knowing there was a literal _tear in the universe_ being kept in my basement. Real smart by the way, telling the _twelve-year-old_ instead of the only other adult in the house. Not like your were putting pressure on him by forcing him to keep it a secret."

"If I'd it my way, I wouldn't have told any of you."

"Not helping your case, Poindexter."

 

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

 

"....I was so mad at you....for those first ten years." Ford whispered. "But I think....what I was most mad about.....was that you had left me. You had always been by my side....and then you were just _gone_."

Stan blinked several times. He _wasn't_ hearing this. He couldn't be.

"I'd told myself that I didn't care. That I was better off without you since you'd only hold me back.....what?"

Stan gawked at Ford, absolutely dumbfounded.

 

"Ford, Dad kicked me out." Stan said slowly, as if talking to a child. "I wasn't on vacation. Dad told me I wasn't allowed to come back unless I made back the millions you would have made by getting into West Coast Tech." 

Ford hadn't heard that, of course. He had been too busy wallowing in self-pity up in his - _their_ room.

"I told you all this when you came back through the portal. Weren't you listening?" Stan asked exasperated. "....What?"

This time Ford was the one looking dumb-founded.

"Stanley.....you didn't think Dad was _serious_ , did you?"

".... _What_?" 

Ford visibly hesitated. "After you drove off...."

 

 

 

 

S _LAP!!!!!!_

 

_The sound echoed throughout the tiny living room. Cassandra had put the baby to bed, and now stood furious over her husband, her hand still in mid-air and shaking._

_The normally stoic Filbrick just stood there, stunned. the force of the blow had knocked his hat off. His glasses, as always, remained glued to his face._

_"What in God's name were you thinking, Filbrick Pines?!" Cassandra hissed, mindful not to wake the baby._

_Filbrick straightened. "It was for his own good."_

_"Oh. Oh_ this _I gotta hear." Cassandra snarked, her Brooklyn accent thick with rage. "Please, tell me how kickin' out our_ seventeen-year-old son, _who ain't even_ graduated _yet, with nothin' but the clothes on his back, is for his own good."_

_"He's had it easy for too long, Cass. And now he's cost Ford millions."_

_"Cost_ you _millions, you mean."_

_Filbrick narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"_

_Cassandra smirked bitterly. "You don't fool me, FIlbrick. I don't believe for one second you're acting outta concern for Stanford. You think I didn't notice his bag was already packed? You were just lookin' for an excuse ta get ridda him. Just like ya did with Shermie."_

_Disgusted, she moved towards the door. Filbrick moved to block her._

_"Move."_

_"Cass, for God's sake, what're ya doin'?"_

_"I'm going to find_ my _son_. _Unlike_ some _people,_ I _actually care whether he lives or dies or not. Now move aside, or I'll make you."_

_"Cass, it's the middle of the night, and he's long driven off by now. Just what do you hope to accomplish?"_

_Cassandra glared at him._

_Filbrick sighed. "Life isn't fair, Cass. Ya can't just skirt by on personality alone. You'll see. He'll realize just how tough it is out there and he'll come crawlin' back."_

_Cassandra was stone faced. She leaned in and spoke in a low voice, "For your sake, you better be right, Filbrick Pines."_

_With that, she turned on her heel, marched towards their bedroom, and closed the door. Filbrick tried to follow, but found that the door was locked._

_Filbrick sighed heavily, then turned his gaze to the top of the stairs._

_"What're you lookin' at? Go to bed!"_

_Ford didn't need to be told twice._

 

 

 

 

".....but you never came back. Days became weeks, weeks became months. We figured you must be doing fine.....otherwise you would have come home. At least.....that's what I kept telling myself."

Stan's eyes were clenched shut. "So I went through all that for nothing. Great. Just great."

Ford gazed sadly at the floor.

 

"......Ma really banished Dad to the couch?"

 

Ford couldn't suppress a smirk. "For three weeks. Gave him the silent treatment for five."

 "Yikes. Wish I coulda been there to see that."

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

Stan gazed at his lap. "....so what now? Where do we go from here?"

Ford merely shrugged. "I don't know."

They both just sat there, unable to bring themselves to look at the other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Pines stood outside the door, drumming her fingers.

She had heard the elder twins' story, and what had once been a feeling was now a definite hunch - her family, including her own children, knew more than they were telling.

She was gonna get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shermie, like his younger brother, was kicked out by Filbrick at the age of seventeen, his sin was getting his girlfriend pregnant. They both dropped out of school to support themselves and their child, and Shermie eventually wound up joining the Army. He never forgave Filbrick for putting Stan through the same hell he put him through, and refused to let him see his son. Shermie tried several times to get Stanford to reconcile with Stanley, but eventually gave up. He died believing that Stanley perished in a car crash, and that Stanley was Stanford.
> 
> Cassandra got in touch with Stanley months after he was kicked out after watching on of his bogus infomercials. He tried to call every few months. One night, Cassandra had a dream, involving her twin sons, a blinding light, and a triangle - she never found out what the dream meant. Cassandra blamed Filbrick for Stanley's death. While she still loved him and stayed with him until her death, she never forgave him for throwing him out. She, too, died believing Stanley was Stanford, though she always suspected something was....'off' about him.
> 
> And as for Filbrick.....he was a broken shell of a man. One son dead, the other two wanting nothing to do with him, and a wife that resented him. He died with no one to mourn him, as Cassandra had died before him.


End file.
